Cult of Gormamadu
"The One is All, All is the One." - Greeting between cult members The Cult of Gormamadu was a galaxy-spanning religious organization found in multiple locations across the galaxy. They were once a part of the Order of the Trees in 21 BBY, but by the time of the Galactic Civil War they were on their own and had become much more militant. Description The Cult of Gormamadu was galaxy-spanning, encompassing multiple different species and was found in many locations across the galaxy. There was no real known reason as to how the cult was created or what they worshiped, but some theorists argued that they were founded sometime during the Pius Dea Crusades some 10,000 years BBY. Members of the Cult wore simple white robes, with priests wearing both the robes and extravagant headdresses made of gold and aurodium plating. History Clone Wars In 21 BBY, three members of the Jedi Order; Jedi Knights Heyvis Trockz, Valo Sindar, and Padawan Ghaa Tabbak, traveled to the remote Outpost Cordus on the backwater colony world Roalia during their adventures. There they encountered a sect of the Order of the Trees, and discovered that the Order had dealings with the Cult of Gormamadu, with village elder Jiik Cordus as a member of both organizations. After Ghaa was involuntarily initiated into the Order of the Trees, the young Padawan used an enhanced form of the Force power Alter Environment, causing vines and bush branches to grow from the ground below the building they were in and ensnare their opponents feet, allowing he and his Jedi masters to escape. Galactic Civil War In 0 ABY, three members of the Heroes of the Tumble traveled to the wandering shadowport Port Nowhere to find a lead to the location of Amon Beroya's kidnapped mother. After Beroya and IG-100 MagnaGuard "Drone" found themselves fighting back against a frenzied takeover of the mobile shadowport at the hands of the Cult of Gormamadu, they alerted their friends aboard the Avenger ''and begged for help before they were overrun. Braxton Vanda ventured to the station, secretly boarded it, and helped his friends escape the shadowport before it was completely overrun with mad cultists. Although they left the station far behind them, the station was soon handed back over to its criminal overlords, with the Cult leaving the shadowport entirely. '''First Order-Resistance War' By the time of the renewed galactic conflict, the Cult of Gormamadu had tripled in size. Ord Gimmel, a prospering cosmopolitan trade world in the Mid Rim, had come in the sights of both the fledgling Resistance and the conquering First Order, with the two sides battling for control of the planet. During this time the Cult congregated underneath the Royal Palace in an ancient Pius Dea church to worship their deity. Ambassador Meilarra, aunt to King Ebrahi, riled the Cult into a frenzy and had them overrun the Royal Palace, which put the First Order in the light as rescuers. It was soon revealed to be false after Storm Cell defeated both the cultists and the First Order's forces, releasing the plot to the Ord Gimmel populace. Category:Edge of the Empire Category:Age of Resistance Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Force and Destiny Category:Allies Category:Factions